


我最亲爱的小傻瓜

by LassoTheMoon



Category: OngNiel - Fandom, Ongniel is science - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-30
Updated: 2019-05-30
Packaged: 2020-03-29 21:38:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 22,579
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19028434
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LassoTheMoon/pseuds/LassoTheMoon
Summary: DO NOT REPOST or MAKE ADJUSTMENT WITHOUT THE AUTHOR'S ACKNOWLEDGE





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ongniel](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ongniel/gifts).



0.

 

“-或许是一见钟情？

 

-不不不，只是错误的时间地点，遇到错误的对象而已。”

 

 

 

 

邕圣祐摘下口罩，对着双膝跪地，只露出一双眼睛在外面的姜丹尼尔，缓缓绽开一个意味深长的笑容。

 

姜丹尼尔身后的长枪短炮，还在以几分之几秒的速度迅速捕捉着邕圣祐的一举一动。

 

无人注意他，和他眼底的情绪。

 

意料之外，又情理之中。

 

邕圣祐拔开助理和保镖，弯身下去，把跌倒的姜丹尼尔扶起来。

 

高清镜头加紧记录，新人演技奖热门得主在机场的混乱之中，散发人性美的感人行径。

 

他离他那样近，近到邕圣祐几乎用微乎其微的声音说出的话语，在他听来，也是那样清晰。

 

“待会把联系方式留给我助理。”

 

邕圣祐放开抓着姜丹尼尔的手，又戴上同样的微笑面具，退回他的保护壳之中，对着先前把姜丹尼尔无情地推倒在地上的人群摇摇头，比了个静音的手势。

 

粉丝还在姜丹尼尔身后跳跃、尖叫，试图再多留恋一下邕圣祐难得的接近。

 

感到害羞和羞耻，只是姜丹尼尔一个人的事而已。

 

不过从此堕入凡尘，徒增烦恼万千，欢喜也是他的名字，悲伤也只与他同，之前没体会过的众生百味，都要陪他共赏。

 

做他的小傻瓜。

 

 

1.

 

“-形容一下对彼此的第一印象？

-很有...诱导性？”

 

 

 

 

姜丹尼尔在一家广告策划公司工作，负责的就是给前来咨询的厂商提供合适的营销手段与方案。

 

手头上这个其实早就写好商业广告的脚本，就是迟迟找不到合适的代言人选。偏偏金主厂商还是不闻不问的类型，只提到了预算随意，操办由他，成品赶在产品正式投放之前产出就行。

 

姜丹尼尔不怕刁钻的客户，一个版块颜色他也愿意陪着一点点抠，改上千百遍也行，因为他专业。可这种什么也不会，什么也不关心的，才是他作为精益求精的工作狂加完美主义人士，最大的烦恼。

 

他已经连连守着电视机好几个晚上了。

 

作为一个在打开电视之后，才发现电视已经欠费半年多的绝不热情观众来说，他为工作真的牺牲很多。

 

笔记本电脑就放在腿根上，严格根据最近品牌评价表格上当红的排序来查找影像资料，再与他的目标厂商品牌进行对比，一格一格的，全是他观察实践出的笔记。

 

就拿品牌评价第十四位来说吧，姜丹尼尔在个人形象那一栏上打了几个字，“颓废萎靡，与广告所需正面阳光感觉不符。”，又在代表作品国民度上画了个问号，甚至还在演艺经历那一格上写了，“基本暂无，红的很莫名。”

 

看了快几个晚上的网络电视节目，姜丹尼尔筛选得头昏脑涨，眼冒金星，也没有得出一个合适的人选。

 

 

按了按遥控器，打算就此结束今天痛苦的加班生活，操作有些不当，误打误撞的，画面却从网络电视频道跳到了正在播出的公共电视台。

 

加了猫耳朵和长尾巴特效，黑色的长沙发上坐了一个埋着头翻找着食物的男人。姜丹尼尔看了一眼，发现不太认识，继续努力地按照说明书按着遥控器。

 

条纹衬衫加淡褐色背心，被打扮成小猫的邕圣祐在屏幕里抬起头，手里拿着一块三明治，画外音这时候正好放起来，“松雾呀，好吃吗？”

 

姜丹尼尔才反应过来这不是综艺节目，是个食品广告，握着遥控器的手上动作一滞，继续打量起弧形的电视屏幕来。

 

“三明治，敲敲敲好吃。”即使撇开过度的特效，也跟猫没什么两样的男明星嘴巴里塞得满满的，眼睛瞪得圆咕隆咚，认真虔诚地盯着前方，仿佛看得到画外音的所在，舌头还因此打着卷，看似无心实则奶味爆棚地回答道。

 

画外音还在缓缓补充着，那你全吃了吧，画面就跳转到某个品牌新款便利店三明治全新上市的介绍。

 

口味有许多，只有广告里猫样男子吃的那种草莓酱口味的，旁边画了一只猫爪，充分吸引着购买力。

 

姜丹尼尔低头看了看刚刚在看这个广告时，感到有些异动两腿之间，手里的遥控器也顺着家居裤高高耸立的裤裆滑下去，摔到客厅的地板之上。

 

他的脑海里一直放映，男子咬上三明治雪白的一角之后，嘴角沾着淡粉色的果酱酱渍，嘴巴微微嘟起，努力想说出夸奖的话的样子。

 

姜丹尼尔伸出一只手，探下去试探了一下他的裆部。

 

指尖隔着布料接触到bo qi器官的瞬间，他没能忍住，果断地爆出了一句脏话。

 

他可是证据确凿，扁鹊在世，都无力回天的生理性性冷淡啊。

 

号称人间君子，坐怀不乱姜丹尼尔，并不是他自称，是实在冷感得要命，周围朋友同事一串儿给他起的。

 

就连来了首尔分公司出差几周的海外创意总监都对他深表同情，甚至暗地里在送别party上喝多了，握着盛满香槟和她自己的呕吐物的高脚杯，对着姜丹尼尔悄悄嘀咕，“Get laid is a beautiful, beautiful thing.What a pity for you, Daniel.”（滚床单是件再美好不过的事，多可怜啊，我们丹尼尔。）

 

公司里每个女孩子喝多了或者加班过晚，都会放心让他开车送回家。一群人杀去gay吧，强迫他把里边漂亮哥哥弟弟的屁股摸了个遍，他还是丝毫不为所动。

 

不管使用什么样的招数，看哪方面的医生，姜丹尼尔的下半身状态，都能用冷静自持，纹丝不动来概括。

 

如果此时要填一张情感履历表，在是否拥有过发春情动等人生经历那一栏，姜丹尼尔还真的只能填基本没有。对自己解决需求这件事的快感的领悟上，他也只停留在观摩影片的层面。

 

世界判他注孤生，形单影只一人。

 

精神恋爱也没什么帮助，反正最后大家都要朝着赤luo相拥要做的那件事情走去。姜丹尼尔从未觉得自己可怜或者可恨，但也没想过自己可爱或者可亲。

 

殊不知他以为他不曾拥有的火种，其实一直蕴藏在他身上。旁人是艳艳的明火，旺盛地燃烧，他的虽然晚来了些，阴阴地不算很烫，但却是敞亮温情的宝蓝色的，向着爱情，和与承诺有关的永恒。

 

 

尽管语气竭力保持镇定，他在跟发小金在奂交代这件事的电话里，还是传达出了无法掩饰的困惑和带有一点侥幸的快乐。

 

排除了药物帮助，心理疗法成功，思想暗示奏效等多重客观因素，金在奂抱着手机听筒，猥琐地嘿嘿大笑起来，“恭喜你，你被这位不知名广告出演者，治愈了。”

 

姜丹尼尔摸不着头脑，补充描述了一下广告内容，结果换成金在奂诧异不已，“哈？邕圣祐你都不认识，你到底是不是媒体人啊，每天还夹着笔记本去上班。”

 

“谁？我怎么会认识，我又不追星。”金在奂是几家热门录音室的运营人，常常因为跟行业沾边，号称自己是业内人士。

 

“邕。圣。祐。拉开你们家纱窗，走上阳台，眺望一下远处，乐天百货大楼上挂着的巨型海报，站在中间，狼奔头的那位。”大半夜的谁看得清楚那么多，姜丹尼尔懒得动弹，露台上虫子多，他怕。

 

“搞得好像很出名一样，那品牌评价里为什么没有他啊？”广告策划人心里，数据就是一切，没有数字做支撑，再大的露天广告画布也是一纸空谈。

 

“品牌评价只放爱豆或者演员，他两样都占全了，反而没地方搁。”金在奂想起什么似的，手机按了免提，进聊天软件，给同学的朋友发了条消息过去。

 

“你说我到底是看上他哪里了，啊？”一阵冷静加超长电话粥之后，姜丹尼尔的下腹已经冷却不少，可他之前不管是心理上还是生理上都没有过这样的体会，还像在做梦一样，摸不到入梦的门路，也看不到清醒的出口。

 

“姜丹尼尔，你说，你的十几年发小金在奂对你好吗？快夸我！”在插科打诨气死人这个方面，金在奂倒是从不服输。

 

“你又在密谋什么呢你？能不能先听我把话说完。”姜丹尼尔怎么想也想不通透，觉得有必要再去门诊和专科拜访一下各路医生。

 

“不能，快点夸我。”金在奂得意洋洋地打了个嗝，干掉了手边的一罐可乐。

 

“行，夸你，你是世界上最蠢的猪，你说你是猪中最棒，没有别的猪敢跟你抢！”金在奂脑子里的理智被碳酸顶得晕晕乎乎的，先是傻傻地说了一句这还差不多，又开始发动高音攻击，隔着听筒，折磨姜丹尼尔。

 

“行了，再吵我挂了。”姜丹尼尔看着笔记本上后一半还光秃秃没有评价的人选表格，考虑明天要不要请个病假算了。

 

“你别急你别急呀，正好我有个熟人是邕圣祐的站姐，明天正好他有海外行程回国，我让人家带你去见见真人。你想啊，碰到活的你再看看，你不就能知道你到底是好喵喵男这款，还是就吃他那一种了吗？”

 

其实是金在奂的同学的朋友今天发了条动态斥责妹妹把他的移动硬盘随意清空了，就因为要放她拍的，非亲生哥哥邕圣祐的照片。金在奂多机灵，一转弯就把人给姜丹尼尔约到了。

 

“那...，”姜丹尼尔努力想压抑住思绪，不去回想广告画面到面红耳赤，浑身发烫的地步，声音也不听话地微微颤抖，“也可以吧。”

 

“不过站姐到底是什么东西啊？算是个职业吗？”就在金在奂几乎要长吁一口之后，姜丹尼尔又呆呆地发问。

 

“你其实住在山洞里，每天用石头在墙上画画对不对？”金在奂气打不到一处来，为他的落后而汗颜。

 

 

第二天应站姐，虽然见面以后发现，人只是个很小只很温和的小姑娘还比姜丹尼尔小上不少，但是在经历过金在奂的暴风科普之后，姜丹尼尔也决定要尊敬地喊一声姐，应她的要求，姜丹尼尔到的很早。

 

原本空空如也的两块迎接区域已经陆陆续续挤满了形形色色的人群，姜丹尼尔不好意思地指了指厕所，示意站姐他想去解决一下刚才喝的那杯拿铁。

 

站姐一把拽过他向外漂浮的卫衣帽子，也拉下口罩贼溜溜地转着眼珠对他小声说道，“你想清楚，出去了可就进不来了，你后面那块举着手幅和灯牌的女士们，可是有名的铁栅栏，拦你没商量。还有，我九点钟方向和四点钟方向全是我的死对头，一个推特粉丝数没我多，一个应援比我做得少，还天天开小号造谣我爬墙，你出去了进不来，我们可能真的要打起来。”

 

姜丹尼尔提了提牛仔裤腰带，运用之前治疗性冷淡的心理小贴士在心里默念，不断告诉自己，男孩子要谦让要忍耐，要懂得关怀身边女性，不要过分想着上厕所对他来说，有多重要。

 

想了大概一分钟，他和站姐身后站着的人更多了，他赶紧靠拢站姐，试图把她再往前护护，他一向是遵纪守法的良好公民，她可千万别真的和谁扭打起来。

 

“请别动我，请别动我，你自己站稳就行。”站姐辈分上比他小，边用敬语边着急地说着话。

 

“怕你空间不够，你不是还要这个吗？”姜丹尼尔比了个照相的姿势，指指站姐一直挎在胸前的相机。

 

“这里是我多年蹲机场找到的最佳机位，保你拥有邕圣祐黄金侧脸。再往前一点邕圣祐待会走过来人就要出框了，没下巴或者少只耳朵，我这图就废了。”站姐强调性地顺着镜头反拿起相机，对着出口处比出了个架势，示意姜丹尼尔她话里的意思。

 

“原来如此。”姜丹尼尔听完后再一回头，他平时出差或者旅行时，感觉偌大空荡的机场出口处，已经仿佛打开了无数枚沙丁鱼罐头，不过中间的豆豉全换成了电视台和报社的摄像机，麦克风，还有站姐们长到夸张，重到离谱的镜头和相机，其中数不清的，等待着的手机屏幕，简直不值得一提。更不要说还有穿着空乘服装，或者拎着大包小包的游客看着人多势众，也追着过来凑热闹。

 

不过四下不算很吵，有奇怪的安静，只一块一块地闲散聊着天，各种语言混杂在一起，姜丹尼尔口袋里的手机振动起来，是工作上的消息，他马上点开来回复。

 

 

就在他还在往邮件里贴上附件时，整个空间突然爆发出一阵土拨鼠一般的尖叫，说不清是谁带头的，总之此起彼伏，人贴人的感觉更加鲜明，二氧化碳疯狂呼出，氧气似乎有些不足。

 

不过这次不知为何他没有单独出现，邕圣祐就混在一种头等舱的旅客中，黑色口罩遮住整张脸，步履快速，忽然走到外面。

 

随行的助理和安保人员几乎要手拉手围成人墙，把他圈在里面，两侧的红色安保条幅在剧烈的拥挤下一个接一个地倒下。站姐提前预知过姜丹尼尔，由于他出国拍戏时间过长，所以国内粉丝思念心切，局面失控也是难免。

 

而帽子口罩捂得比邕圣祐还严实，人高马大又全然不太习惯置身在人堆之中还得用尽全力憋住尿意，姜丹尼尔挤着挤着，就和身边早已开工咔嚓咔嚓的站姐给走散了。

 

走散不打紧，更重要的是，他几乎没怎么看清邕圣祐这个人，就又被被一群疯狂的粉丝和媒体团团围住了。金在奂真是出了个馊点子，姜丹尼尔被夹在人群中，掏出来握在手里的手机都没有放回口袋的空隙，无奈地向机场出口大门缓缓蠕动。

 

都快踏出机场的自动玻璃门了，他才凭借身高优势发现站姐熟悉的背包背影。不过情况看起来有些不妙，站姐似乎一左一右都有仇家，互相揪着彼此的手腕，胸前抱着镜头，打算干架。姜丹尼尔瞄准了好不容易空出来的一点位置，迅速往站姐站的方向冲。

 

金在奂让他来感受春心萌动，他却得当联合国维和部队，真是百味杂陈。姜丹尼尔边梭动着身子边说着不好意思，连着撞到不少异常暴躁的追星女孩，耳边一路都飘着他成年以后就很少听到的脏话，甚至还有几句是他熟悉的釜山方言。

 

只能说，为了保护金在奂同学的朋友的妹妹，p.s邕圣祐的知名站姐，他只能冲了。

 

 

可惜挤来挤去这种事，并不是有个目标就可以的。

 

这不姜丹尼尔明明是想去救人墙第二排最右手边都快被推到人行道马路上的站姐，却被后面的人力连推带挤给顶到了最靠中间的最外一排。

 

姜丹尼尔刚想开口措辞一下，怎样文明地表示不要推不要挤，前面短暂地回答了媒体两个问题的邕圣祐就朝他这个方向走过来。

 

奔涌的人浪再次袭来，姜丹尼尔似乎还被谁的镜头猛锤了一下腰，两眼一黑之间，双膝跪地，交代在了机场冰冷坚硬，无数的行李箱推过，都没能留下痕迹的地板之上。

 

吃痛之中想站起来，又要和断断续续折磨着他的尿意负隅顽抗，姜丹尼尔刚想揉揉腰，伸开手臂，抵出一个有他站立空间的半圆来，才意识到周围氛围有些不对，安静得有些可怕。

 

邕圣祐对着助理和安保甩下一句，我去去就来，便拨拉开黑压压的人群，亦或是人群便自动给一身劲黑，看不清口罩底下真实表情，但气压显然不高的他，让出道来。

 

姜丹尼尔就带着剧痛的膝盖和迷茫的神情，打量着朝着他走来的邕圣祐。

 

他看不见他的脸，但似乎有四目交错，电光火石一般的错觉。

 

他的眼角有些刻意的上挑，熠熠闪光，不是不开心的感觉，他的步子也有点像一只慵懒随意的猫，打着圈向你靠近。

 

在旁人眼里，哪怕是粉丝和站姐、媒体镜头之下都过分凶神恶煞的邕圣祐，此时在姜丹尼尔看来，却是这个样子。

 

好真实，又好梦幻。

 

真实的是他隆起的紧身牛仔裤，梦幻的是邕圣祐其实也发现了这件事。

 

就在他拉下口罩笑出春意，和亲自扶他站起来的片刻之中。

 

就是他偷偷跟他说让他把联系方式留下来的理由。

 

邕圣祐在想什么，又想做什么呢？

 

对着一个连眼睛都快被帽檐遮得完全，私密之处却在光天化日之下向他耀武扬威的陌生人。

 

姜丹尼尔不知道。

 

他只知道，他下次，除了在电视上之外，再见到他，可不能再穿那么紧的裤子了。

 

 

在一众失智的女粉丝冲上来要摸他的卫衣袖口，疑似被邕圣祐扶过的布料，并把他的袖子整个剪下来之前，姜丹尼尔抱头溜出了还在跟着邕圣祐移动的人潮，闪身窜进了机场男厕所。

 

内里空无一人，只有他拉开拉链享受畅快一刻。

 

可他释然之后又开始站着纳闷，为什么，他的小丹尼尔，还处在兴奋状态之中，一点没有消减趋势呢？

 

他思考了半分钟，又低头盯着底下看了半分钟，觉得这样看也实在奇怪，又抬起头看着厕所光秃秃的天花板。

 

旁边的小便池走过来一个人，也是快快地滋溜滋溜完了，可能手上没有卫生纸，不好意思地咳咳了两声，吸引他注意力。

 

“兄弟，借张纸成不？”姜丹尼尔被猛地拉回现实，一摸兜侧身递给他一包。

 

“谢谢兄弟，我看你站着好久了，还以为你也没纸呢。”对方完事了，走过来把剩下的大半包还给他，顺便道谢。

 

“不是...”对方过分殷勤，还凑过来帮他把纸包斜插进他的卫衣口袋里，悄悄瞧了一眼他的状况。

 

“哎哟，小兄弟状态不错啊，等人呢吧？是空姐还海归，肯定很辣吧？机场厕所，不错，有创意！”姜丹尼尔羞得满脸爆红，装作听不清楚，趁他转身，赶紧提上裤子，去洗手池褪手。

 

 

“所以说，站姐跟丢了，人是见到了，裤裆又爆了，这不挺好吗？”金在奂在电话那头不解得很。

 

“好什么啊，哪有正经明星在机场要联系方式的，我都不确定他看见没。”姜丹尼尔越想越觉得奇怪得很，但是回忆起来又浑身紧绷，手脚蜷缩，再下一步他可能又要洗冷水澡泄火，他觉得不行。

 

“看见什么啊？”金在奂不知是在明知故问，装疯卖傻，还是真的糊里糊涂。

 

“反正就是很明显，我今天穿了条紧身牛仔裤，还是卡裆的那种。”姜丹尼尔说完又拿起衣架上那条牛仔裤，怎么想这么紧的布料还能扎起那么高的小帐篷也不符合人体科学啊！

 

“哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈，”金在奂光笑一声姜丹尼尔都能头疼上半年，别说笑这么久，“你说你，不鸣则已，一鸣惊人啊！”

 

姜丹尼尔压抑住骂人的冲动，揉了揉过热的太阳穴。

 

“幸好我没给联系方式，不然指不定发生什么呢。”他说完心里倒是对一直等在机场正门出口处，有些眼熟的邕圣祐助理感到有些抱歉，只不过他实在抹不开面子，从侧门偷偷溜掉了。

 

人家只是在等快递或者外卖，我是在自作多情也说不定。

 

他又给自己的小心翼翼找了个合理借口。

 

金在奂才回他话，“那你以后还去见他不？你这儿刺激，人家是追星，你这是体会青春的感觉。”他青春两个字咬得很重，仿佛写作青春，读作遗jing还是别的什么。

 

“我也不知道，我觉得见多了，是不是会坏啊？”姜丹尼尔决定挂个下午的专家门诊，让医生好好研究一下往年冷若冰霜，近几天来，却突然躁动不安的小丹尼尔。

 

金在奂笑得他极度不好意思又头晕目眩，只好赶紧把电话挂掉。

 

 

门诊的医生戴着老花镜，之前走过的检查又重新来了一遍，在专业人士看来，姜丹尼尔还是一个身体健康的疑似功能性障碍的性冷淡患者。

 

“医生啊，请问一下，如果，我是说如果，我发现我那啥，我可以，就也没有特定对象，反正就是，我突然不障碍了，但是又不能通过那啥方式来解决，只能吊着，会不会出什么事啊？”要不是姜丹尼尔边说边比划，谁也不会听得懂他到底在讲啥。

 

“初步有痊愈迹象的话，不要太频繁就可以，年轻人还是要注意身体。”姜丹尼尔困窘得像个巨大的烂红番茄，接过病历只想悄悄离开这里。

 

“可以的话，去门口的留言簿上写写用什么手段痊愈的也行，给后面来的患者一点心理安慰和帮扶支持，你们这种病啊，主要还是心病。”医生拿出眼镜布，仔细地擦着边角镜片。

 

“啊，好的好的。”姜丹尼尔抱着单肩包撞开门诊部的木门，逃难的大概也没他溜得快。

 

还写记录本？写治疗方法？干脆写一本裤裆观察日记好了！

 

 

正常上班加逃避一切可能出现邕圣祐名字的场合，这种状态大概持续了两周。无欲无求的姜丹尼尔，是个快乐男孩。

 

不过他平静的生活，还是被站姐的两条讯息给扰乱。

 

那天之后他们没怎么联系，只时不时看到她发一些跟邕圣祐有关的动态，姜丹尼尔一般都快速划过，放过自己。

 

“邕王子nim现在在你们公司附近拍戏，我还没有吃饭，你要不要过来。”站姐不愧是站姐，一句话里包含许多信息，一是用邕圣祐吊起他的好奇心，二是暗示他作为哥哥的朋友，应该给她送点东西过去吃。

 

王子？

 

哦，天呐，她最好不要知道她的王子对我做了什么。

 

姜丹尼尔看了一眼桌上的电子钟，才发现他已经连轴加班了四个多小时，已经快九点了。

 

虽然他对再见邕圣祐没什么期待，去了不见应该也是可以的，但，还是要给朋友的妹妹送点吃的过去。

 

他回了个飞奔的桃子表情，问她要吃点什么。

 

站姐倒是非常随意，回了个酷酷的我都可以，只让姜丹尼尔赶紧过去，说是夜场的戏也快拍完了。

 

姜丹尼尔好不容易在路边停好车，抱着一大包便利店小吃，因为不知道站姐爱吃什么，所以一样都买了点，朝着站姐定位的点上走去。

 

虚掩的一片街角树林之后果然灯火通明，高顶的房车就停在露天公园的角落里，愈往里看光照愈亮，被人群团团围住的地方，应该正是在拍摄的场景。

 

姜丹尼尔不想走得太近，给站姐发了个消息让她出来拿，大致位置就约定在房车的另一头。

 

 

他还在傻傻地杵着，数着片场里头，场工到底架了几个麦克风收音，前方又是一阵阵此起彼伏的脚步声，人的影子也在地面上飞快地掠过。

 

原来是邕圣祐要上房车换身戏服，刚才的戏全淋湿了，得从头再来。为了谨防着凉，他西装和白色衬衫里面还穿了件V领的防水服，边大步走着边脱下湿漉漉的戏服，递给身边站着的工作人员，走到离姜丹尼尔不远处的车门时，还在解衬衫扣子。

 

布料打湿了都黏在身上，后面围了个月半弯的粉丝们也跟的很紧，邕圣祐也不知道是手指头打滑还是怎么的，解了半天也没解完，后面的工作人员怕他冻着，急了准备上来帮忙，也被他摆摆手说了不用。

 

指尖最后一颗纽扣划开，他的眼底才出现站在那头呆立着的姜丹尼尔。

 

邕圣祐向后仰了仰头，双手扶住衬衫衣领方便脱下，月色也透过树影婆娑间打在他雪白的胸前，背心掐着他的腰线，细而柔美，整个人和融融的蟾光融化在一起。

 

“你好久不见了，缩了。”邕圣祐对着姜丹尼尔站的角落缓缓吐出一句，像是在对他说，又像是在对空气说。

 

他身后站着的粉丝激动地朝那边垫着脚眺望，不知道他在说些什么。

 

姜丹尼尔也是一脸迷茫，恨不得此刻脚下开出一道天坑，跳进去再也不出来也好。

 

“我说身高，怎么像矮了。”邕圣祐淋得透湿的黑色发丝已经裹在毛巾里，工作人员帮他按着毛巾吸着上面的水分，应该是突然贴近头皮太凉了，他皱起脸来，五官都堆叠在一起，又好像一只想打喷嚏的委屈小猫。

 

姜丹尼尔噤声失语，讲不出话。

 

他不知道邕圣祐习惯了跟老是守在旁边的粉丝说说话，所以她们也没觉得今天的邕圣祐有什么不同。

 

倒是站在人堆里抬着相机的站姐，把镜头转向姜丹尼尔站的方向，用小框看清了他到底是谁以后，微微挑了挑眉。

 

 

离邕圣祐再下来之前还有很久，站姐也毫不客气，把姜丹尼尔带来的一大袋全给身边姐妹分而食之。

 

九、十点的首尔，某个街心公园，姜丹尼尔一个人手插在裤兜里站着，旁观一群妆容精致，但动作好似乞丐的女孩子们蹲坐在地面或者挤在各自带来的马扎之上，狼吞虎咽他去便利店货架上买来的最后一个饭团，又有趣又不解，又滑稽又可怜。

 

吃完不仅把地面上垃圾收拾都干干净净，还各个都站起身来，拍拍衣服揉揉腿，从身上挂着的小包里找出纸巾和口红，一个带镜子的粉饼盒可能要传给几个人用。还有的吃痛地叫着鞋子打脚和隐形眼镜滑片，创口贴和眼药水也能从人堆里搜刮出来。

 

姜丹尼尔于心不忍，低下头掏出手机看看毫无提醒的消息界面，再一回头，又位位都是艳光四射的夜间丽人。

 

邕圣祐再度下来的时候，虽然跟刚刚分明是一模一样的造型，一众粉丝还是再度爆发出好帅的惊叹，明明没有互相约好，却是真的屏住呼吸，由衷与共。

 

“都这么帅了就站一会儿，让我们看一会再走吧。”有个胆大的老粉抓着手机，逗他的同时还不忘拍摄视频。

 

“也好。”邕圣祐站直了身子，就站在房车门口任她们看。

 

“哥哥今天晚上吃饭了吗？”问话的女孩是真的挺小的，矮得让姜丹尼尔不得不感叹一下邕圣祐魅力之大。

 

“喝了汤，脸圆了上镜不好看。”邕圣祐指指线条瘦削的脸颊，仿佛上面有好多斤赘肉。

 

又闲扯了一会，大家突然陷入沉默，邕圣祐问了句怎么都不讲话，大家又都哄堂大笑起来。

 

工作人员从后面走过来咬耳朵，许是剧组来催了。

 

怪月色过分撩人也怪嘴比心快，姜丹尼尔窝在后面的角落里缩头缩脑的，用假声装作自己是女孩，来了一句，“那哥哥晚安。”

 

其实他说晚安是因为他要走了，明天还要上班呢，也不知道什么时候会再见了。

 

谁想到邕圣祐还真的跟他置气起来。

 

“晚什么安啊，还没收工呢。”语气无奈又娇嗔，还恶狠狠地剜了挺直腰板准备溜号的姜丹尼尔一眼。

 

“那哥哥对不起。”姜丹尼尔语无伦次，迎接着四下投来鄙夷眼光和内心错乱感觉的双重洗礼。

 

“哼。”邕圣祐把手高高抬起，做了个走好不送的手势，只留下潇洒的背影离去。

 

 

姜丹尼尔继续抱头说着抱歉借过，钻出能把他生吞活剥下锅炸掉的邕圣祐粉丝聚集地。

 

小跑着打开车门，坐上驾驶座，拉上安全带他才发现，没错，他今天穿的是一条宽松的西装长裤，可他的小丹尼尔还是生机勃勃地证明着，他还活着。

 

是什么时候的事呢？

 

是在他扯开衣领、脱下衬衫，还是对我说着缩了，亦或是狠狠瞪我，还是那句短得不能再短的哼？

 

姜丹尼尔根本无知无觉，不受控制。

 

2.

 

“-在你看来，他有教会你什么东西吗？”

 

“-有，他教我爱己爱人。”

 

 

 

 

现在的局面是什么？

 

他到底在干什么？

 

距离邕圣祐怒火中烧地走过来用眼神把他撕成碎片还有多久？

 

姜丹尼尔看了看手表，在心里倒数了五六七八个数。

 

他的手卡在商务车的车门把手上，竭力控制住自己想要发出点声音的欲望。

 

忽然，窗户上就倒映出一张苍白而又略微带点浮肿的人脸。外面开始落雨，来人与他只隔一道车门，手也扶上外面的门把，暗中和他博弈。

 

车中剩下的七八个都是女孩子，待她们看清窗外站立的人形，霎时间，封闭的车厢内便不约而同地漂浮着高分贝的尖叫声。有人掏出了手机，又在旁边人紧张的挤眉弄眼之下放回口袋里。

 

这辆深黑色的商务车仿佛雨夜都市里的一座孤岛，隔绝斩断外界的一切声源，徒留一份绝望而又尴尬的情绪，萦绕其中。

 

开车的司机也没见过这样的阵仗，开门或是锁门，都不算很好的选择，只能试探性地放下刹车，把车彻底熄火停稳在路边。

 

门外站着的人，没有走。

 

和他真正对视着的眼睛，也只有一双。

 

两人陷入胶着的状态，不管是姜丹尼尔在的车内，还是外面人伫立着的车外，车窗玻璃都氤氲起浓浓的雾气。擦干玻璃，会看得更加鲜明，而坐视不管，也许良心会安宁许多。

 

窗外愤怒的等待者用丝质的衬衫袖子揩干呼吸造成的雾气，也吸了满满一袖口的雨水。结果发现姜丹尼尔还是不尴不尬地愣在原地，没有坦诚相对的打算。

 

邕圣祐现在的状态简直比生气要愤怒上千百万倍。

 

这样的对峙越漫长，就越毫无意义。

 

他继续恶狠狠地瞪了一眼姜丹尼尔在的白雾之后，手肘护住腰部，轻飘飘地恍若纸片，向着身后潮湿发黑的地面倒去。雨水和夜风顺着他的衣领和袖口灌进去，显得他整个人更加脆弱，纯白单薄的早开之花，摇曳浮沉于苍茫茫的晚上。

 

姜丹尼尔飞快地拉开刚才仿佛焊死的车门，动作用连滚带爬来形容都有些不够，试图扶住虚弱晕倒的邕圣祐。

 

 

这个晚上的倒霉遭遇还是要从站姐开始说起。

 

不过一直忘了说，站姐单名一个字婉约的婉，觉得姜丹尼尔老是喊她姐有点辈分错乱、加速她的老龄化，干脆让他喊她婉妹。

 

这事儿要认真谈起来，婉妹也得给姜丹尼尔背锅。

 

自从莫名其妙地被邕圣祐“盯上”，以及莫名其妙地被邕圣祐开启人生“xing启蒙”课堂之后，婉妹倒是对姜丹尼尔亲切了不少。

 

不仅因为姜丹尼尔老实善良，更因为姜丹尼尔是她身边为数不多见过邕圣祐真人却还不以为意，但意外地很能听她大聊特聊圈内八卦的人。

 

姜丹尼尔，怎么说呢，有一种只是坐在你旁边，却能让你不知不觉中把过往种种遭遇全和盘托出的聆听体质。比起其他人听完之后只是嗯嗯啊啊，他反倒是还能给出几句中肯的评价，聊过几次之后，他便荣登婉妹的饭圈吐槽树洞前三名的人选。

 

其实，姜丹尼尔也不是全然没有打算。

 

他越听就越好奇，明明是个乌烟瘴气的人间垃圾场，怎么能吸引婉妹还有许许多多和婉妹一样，看外表和为人处世基本与常人无异的粉丝朋友，义无反顾地往里冲撞呢？

 

还有，这样的事情一件两件就罢了，桩桩件件作为谈资听起来倒是有趣，而真正经历的人却不见得能心平气和。夹在这一切中间的邕圣祐，究竟是了如指掌，还是两耳不闻窗外事？

 

哪一种答案都不像是真的，姜丹尼尔张了张口想发条消息给婉妹问上一句，又开始觉得这根本是跟自己无关的事，还是不要问了。

 

 

这天本来是金在奂约了以前的几个老同学一起吃饭叙旧来着，婉妹牢骚满腹的亲哥哥自然也在。

 

一群奋斗了三年五载，才在职场站稳脚跟，买房买车的计划还如同蜗牛巨壳背在身后的近中年人，难有发泄的地儿，你一言我一语的，还没等金在奂发酒疯开始唱歌，已经喝得飘飘欲仙。

 

姜丹尼尔下午还有个会议，借故滴酒未沾，举着手机拍摄他们的滑稽出丑，准备下午无聊听报告的时候，统一发到群里。

 

好容易买单完毕，一个个扶着头塞进的士或是找了代驾的车里，他后座还驮了两尊大佛，金在奂和哭倒在金在奂身上的朴佑镇，a.k.a婉妹的亲生哥哥。

 

他俩鬼哭狼嚎了一路不说，朴佑镇的手机还在疯狂播放之前很火的神曲oppa呀，他也不设置个完整版的，电话一打进来，就疯狂重复女声犹如鬼魅的那两句，oppa呀，oppa呀，弄得在前面打着方向盘的姜丹尼尔，狂按了好几次没有必要的喇叭。

 

总算把难舍难分，哭得眼泪鼻涕全在彼此衣服上的两位拉扯进了金在奂家里，姜丹尼尔一脚蹬掉脚上皮鞋，捡起不知何时被朴佑镇甩到角落里的他的手机，胡乱按了个接听，阻止可怕的铃声继续打搅他已经有些剧痛的脑子。

 

“哥，你说了你今天要送我去打样工厂看娃娃和PB打样的，你怎么能说话不算数呢！”得，姜丹尼尔看了想了想下午会议的时间，觉得回来后有必要跟朴佑镇解释一下，他真的不是想追他妹妹，他是真的冷淡，括号，对活体邕圣祐除外。

 

“你哥还在哭着呢，还在金在奂身上擦鼻涕，我送你去吧，实在不行的话，你跟工厂说一下，改个时间？”姜丹尼尔无奈自亮了身份，把手机听筒凑近朴佑镇躺的角落以便充分收音。

 

“不用不用，有个人开车送我就行。”婉妹倒是很随和，姜丹尼尔给朴佑镇留了张便条，索要油钱。

 

 

“所以说，你待会回来了还要去片场？”姜丹尼尔从后视镜里看见抱着巨型摄影包的婉妹小心翼翼地把包靠在后排座椅上，并给它拉上了安全带以后，才缓缓上车坐定。

 

“对啊，今天是公开探班日，没图的话，我往后一周的推特私信又该没法看了。”婉妹说着打开手机定位，工厂在距离首尔特别市市区有一段距离的郊外，不算好找。

 

“偶尔不去一次也是可以的吧？”据他所知，婉妹是处在毕业升学和就业抉择之中，不然哪来的这么多时间投身追星事业。

 

“可以是可以，但不是在出了东西贩卖，这种尴尬的时间点啊，这次卖的销量不错，如果东西质量没上去或者后续出图不利，我可能就凉凉了。”婉妹打开一条几千转发的推特，给姜丹尼尔展示她这次打算公贩的季节限定set。

 

“挺好看的啊。”姜丹尼尔做着广告策划，对于设计审美的重要性也再清楚不过。

 

要知道对于婉妹来说，她要包装并且贩卖的产品就是邕圣祐，她所做出的努力，从拍摄到后期修图，以及各类相关产品的装帧设计，在商业领域，可是需要一整个团队的力量来完成，姜丹尼尔看完她的成品图，只想感叹实属不易。

 

“不过我还是想问，如果今天赶不回来，或者有别的特殊情况，你要怎么保证出图？”姜丹尼尔最终还是没忍住强烈的好奇，问了一个他平时大概会吞咽下肚的问题。

 

“这个嘛，其实好说。一般这种公开活动，都会有专门的买图和卖图者，分P按设备型号进行标价，不管是之前预约还是之后看图付费，要想要图半办法也是有的。熟人之间互相帮忙，实在要出的话，给两张预览的情况也是常有的事。不过麻烦也容易多，买图得努力避免撞图，长期买图容易被扒，有时候连角度问题都会引起怀疑，久而久之倒不是个办法。”婉妹说着打开一个密密麻麻的聊天群，每个人的备注都是设备和开价，姜丹尼尔等红灯的时候扫了一眼，里面已经你来我往地问起今晚活动的问题。

 

“认识你之后，倒是每天都在刷新我对追星行业的认知。”姜丹尼尔经过绿灯路口，嘴上不禁感叹。

 

“能跟你聊聊倒也挺开心的。这不快到周边产出的繁忙季节了，工厂也紧俏得很，得单子大，量足还得提前预定排队，不然根本没办法做东西。”姜丹尼尔比了个手势示意她椅背上有矿泉水，袋子里还有点零嘴什么的，想吃可以请便。

 

“所以你卖这些东西到底盈利吗？还是这其中又有什么讲究？”姜丹尼尔胆子也变得大起来，尝试缓慢接触一些他颇有兴趣的关键性问题。

 

“你到时候可千万别去粉丝论坛投稿或者爆料哈！”婉妹故作紧张地扶额片刻，盯着姜丹尼尔不动声色的表情。

 

车内氛围一度凝滞。

 

最后换两个人傻笑开来。

 

“算了，你倒是真也没什么地方可说。”婉妹撕开一包小熊饼干，边吃边含糊不清地解释着，“印刷物用的什么纸张，有无过油封膜，厚度和收录图数，都对价格有很大影响。饭圈内部也只有做过PB的人，才知道怎么衡量，估价多少。打比方，一本翻下来，页面上会不会印上手印，单页的质感，都能预告这个本子盈利程度如何。”婉妹手机有几种打样的价格，不过姜丹尼尔专注在路况之上，没怎么仔细研究。

 

“至于盈利，基本上大家都是盈利的，不过要根据变量来看究竟盈利范围有多大。一个娃娃也许偷工减料一点点看不出差别，但是批量以成百上千为基准，省下来的便是盈利了。”姜丹尼尔心里腹诽这哪里是追星买卖，分明是品质赌博，暗自叹息幸好他不用给这类东西做广告策划，不然真的是砸自家招牌。

 

“不过你肯定也不难想到，如果头几次贩卖东西，赚钱的念头太重，勺子挖得太深，东西又没做出质感，后期当然是会被嗤之以鼻的。”站姐似有读心之术，一下子就看破姜丹尼尔心里在想什么。

 

“好好做吧，不赔钱就行。”姜丹尼尔不便多言，总不好打断婉妹正义的传播美学事业，打算打开车载音响，结束这一话题。

 

“还说呢，之前有个朋友，被娃厂坑，有一个配件迟迟不能发货，最后自掏腰包补邮费单发的，可不是惨一个字能形容，所以我说，朴佑镇真的是个很不称职的哥哥...”姜丹尼尔悄悄拧打音量按钮，打算盖过婉妹喋喋不休的温柔抱怨，“你要听歌也要听我哥哥的歌啊，你等等我手机里有，换蓝牙播放，快...”

 

得，幸好见不到他人，光听声音不会高潮。

 

姜丹尼尔默默又把音量拧得小了些，无视后排婉妹的抗议声。

 

 

站姐似乎谈得不错，还领了两套打样上车来，等了没一会，她就上车来，示意他们可以回到市区。

 

为了避免意想不到的生理反应，姜丹尼尔全程埋头直视路面和眼前的方向盘，只因为回程婉妹坐在副驾驶座，她每每看到PB里有一张令她得意洋洋的好图，就要凑过来给他欣赏。

 

姜丹尼尔只好扭着脸看向那边的窗户，一幅盘丝洞妖精别过来，施主使不得使不得的忸怩样子，嘴上还得毫无灵魂地夸奖着邕圣祐长得真是一表人才，帅气逼人。

 

姜丹尼尔会议开始的时间和站姐公开探班开放时间类似，车一杀到片场附近推开门便冲了出去，嘴上可能还跟姜丹尼尔说了谢谢和再见，但是身子已经像飞速射出的箭矢一般消失在了街角。

 

姜丹尼尔笑笑不语，折返回公司开会。

 

会议全程静音模式是基本尊重，他裤袋里的手机亮起又暗下去，暗下去又亮起亦无知无觉。

 

“呀，丹尼尔叔叔，不对是哥哥，我相机落在你车上了。”

 

“呜呜呜，接个电话吧，马上进场了，我没办法拍。”

 

“你的唯一活命解释就是你掉厕所里了。”

 

“好了，不用了，我借了个设备，二十美金一小时，这女人是想从我的尸体上走过去。”

 

“我结束以后应该还在这附近，你看到后回复一下，我好拿我的设备。”

 

于是，姜丹尼尔把每条消息变为已读之后，实现了飞快打卡下班，驱车赶往他和站姐分别地点这一壮举。

 

具体怎么走他也不太清楚，惨白的街灯底下，神情茫然地抱着一个相机包，像极了走失的小狗。仅存的记忆让他想起之前深夜探班地点灯火通明的景象，他便四处张望，侦察着光亮的方向。

 

他还没走出几步，站姐的电话也打不通，街道那头一辆熟悉的保姆车边疾驰而过，后面跟着的一大群蝗虫过境一般的女粉丝们也宛若凭空出现，席卷着姜丹尼尔警惕地躲着的角落。

 

很快一辆辆大型商务车亦出现在街角，把一批又一批表情激动，疯狂跺着脚的蝗虫挨个接进车里，姜丹尼尔怎么看她们都不像是要回家的样子，也想不出来，这究竟是怎么回事。

 

然后便是几个也站在角落里避风的女孩试探性地拉了拉他的袖口，吓得他差点端不住手上的巨石，“我们之前在片场是不是见过？你就是那个说哥哥晚安的男饭，对吧？”

 

姜丹尼尔讶异于她们记性之好，不好意思地点了点头，因为不便透露太多而感到很难为情。

 

“你在这儿干什么呢？活动都结束了，刚才好像没看见你啊。”对方似乎不屈不挠，一定要听到姜丹尼尔开口讲话才行。

 

“我在等人，或许你们认识小婉吗？”姜丹尼尔想想也只有这个办法，硬着头皮试了试。

 

两个女孩面面相觑，对视一眼，直接拉过他的外套，把他往刚刚开到他们站的街角的车上推挤，“当然认识，她肯定也要去夜戏拍摄地的，你就跟我们一起走吧，多个人就挤一点，也不收你钱了。”

 

姜丹尼尔哪里知道什么站子内斗，抱团互坑，也不懂这两个女孩分明是想借他实锤小婉追车确有其事，只浑浑噩噩地挤到最外边靠窗的位置，还抱着怀里的相机护着。

 

 

小婉跟他说了那么多，说了邕圣祐有个肤白貌美学音乐的亲姐姐，也说了邕圣祐小孩子口味，甜的咸的炸的都爱，就连邕圣祐爱穿哪家的定制衬衫都说了。

 

就是忘了跟他说，邕圣祐平时温温柔柔，轻轻软软一个人，唯一底线就是跟车。

 

邕圣祐最讨厌跟车了啦！

 

最讨厌！

 

具体许是刚出道时候，有个粉丝因为跟车出了事故，详情除了当场的几位心知肚明，无人真的了解。有听闻的，倒是知道邕圣祐从此立了规矩，凡是跟车的，都不能算是他粉丝，正主亲自下场冷脸，丝毫不异于当场开除粉籍。

 

跟姜丹尼尔挤在一起的这几波都是新来的，搞得太凶。

 

凶恶就罢了，心思也没存好的，净想着害人了。

 

不知道是说赶巧还是不赶巧，首尔的夜有那么多车辆，那样好的灯火，行人如汹涌潮水由四面八方涌向路面，截断车流，前面几辆早先出发跟着跟着便都走丢了，只剩他们这辆，还越挫越勇，紧紧咬住邕圣祐坐的房车尾巴。

 

其实车里的人根本不知道后面一场夜戏在哪里拍摄，吃准了跟着邕圣祐的车就是了，压根不会走丢。车上的疯女人们还在七嘴八舌地让司机师傅别车，再走快些，越过前面那辆夹在他们之间的障碍物，姜丹尼尔倒是有点想吐的意思，车速开得有些过快，扶住玻璃，让憋红憋热的脸颊贴上去才有点找回理智的意思。

 

姜丹尼尔心里纳闷，合着小婉一天到晚都是这么生死时速地在追星？

 

压根想不到推特七万粉丝的站姐小婉，还在原地握着不慎没电的手机，焦急地等着姜丹尼尔。

 

 

邕圣祐的保姆车在前面的一家酒店门口缓缓停下，姜丹尼尔车上的声音也叽叽喳喳地指挥着师傅靠边停一下，方便她们进一步观察。

 

这条路靠着酒店侧门，路灯寥寥无几，视线还因庞大的保姆车和半人高的酒店外围花圃而受阻，谁也不确定邕圣祐的方位。

 

在姜丹尼尔几乎就要开始怀疑小婉到底会不会出现在这个可疑的场合之时，一只白色幽灵挣脱身后助理努力为他披上的外套，甩掉头顶的全黑遮光伞，向他们所在的方向移动过来。

 

他不过稍微用了一点演技，就成功让姜丹尼尔放下他视若珍宝捧了一路的相机包，主动打开车门，自投罗网，和他一起在突如其来的雨中，淋得透湿。

 

后面的车门也开着，雨也在往车里飘着。

 

姜丹尼尔本想着扶他起来，却被他绞住双手，罚站一样，甩到一边。

 

雨刷刷直下，邕圣祐的声音不算很大，但足以盖过冷清的城市街道背景音。

 

“你们的父母养育你们，给你们身体和生命，不是让你们出来以身犯险的。今天这样的场合有多危险！出了事情是谁的责任？作为你们所谓的喜欢的人，我该怎么向你们的家人和朋友交代？”邕圣祐说着用手不满地扶上额头，把头发全捋到后面，又因为雨水冲刷，总有漏网之鱼，来来去去，重复了好几次动作。

 

“作为我的粉丝，首先要知道一件事，这件事我以为我教过你们了，今天再说最后一次，”姜丹尼尔羞赧又憋屈，怎么想他也不该变成最首当其冲的这一位，还淋着雨，看也不敢看邕圣祐的表情，“还不快看着我，还有你，”邕圣祐用脚尖点起一片积水，朝着姜丹尼尔站着的方向拨动，“你们不是不看到我不罢休吗？不是一定要拍到我吗？我在这儿呢！”车里的几个女孩早就吓掉了手机，不知何去何从。

 

“我希望你们从今往后，不管还喜不喜欢我，追不追星，都要懂得爱己爱人。先学会爱自己，再去爱别人。你们自己的生命，自己的价值，是最珍贵的，不值得为任何人任何事去犯傻。如果你们今天有谁受伤出事，我会受到一丁点影响吗？我明天会拍不了广告，还是账户里会少一个零？”邕圣祐的助理还是走过来了，帮他举着伞。

 

“可你们对你们的家庭来说，并不是邕圣祐这个名字，对你们来说的那一点意义。你们是他们的全部啊。”雨势转小，披上毛毯之后，邕圣祐的脸上也逐渐恢复了一点血色，比方才几乎出现就可以吓人的如纸惨白，要好得多。

 

“赶紧回家，别在外面耗着了。”邕圣祐对着黑漆漆的车内下着最后指令。

 

立在一角，佛像一般的姜丹尼尔，努力想从他紧皱的眉头和缩在一团的小脸上移开目光，但又发现，不知怎么的，他一旦凝望着他，想要再转过头不看他，便做不到了。

 

车里的人对着姜丹尼尔喊话，问他要不要上车跟她们一起回去，发生了这样的事，谁也没有脸面继续在邕圣祐面前待下去。姜丹尼尔走过去把小婉的相机包梭动过来，拉上车门，仍不言不语。

 

他才不想跟她们认作同伙，他真的是被冤枉的。

 

琢磨琢磨着就更心气不顺了，他往前走着的脚步都带着怨气，走两下就跺一下脚，仿佛地面跟他有什么深仇大恨。

 

 

“那你在这里干嘛呢？连饭都不是的人类。”邕圣祐对着他气鼓鼓的背影喊道。

 

“我被骗来给朋友送相机，谁知道是跟车啊。”姜丹尼尔也喊回来，两个人隔着大老远，不知道在拿对方撒什么气。

 

“你说不是就不是，我干嘛相信你。”邕圣祐重重地阿啾了一声，几乎要打出鼻涕泡。

 

“你今天教我爱已爱人，”姜丹尼尔把爱己爱人四个字都一个字一个字地拉开来说，吵醒了整个街道睡着的路灯，可能因为下雨电路短路也说不定，这会骤然亮起来，他们之间空开的路边陡然敞亮许多，“我也教你一句。”

 

“控制脾气。”姜丹尼尔吼出来觉得自己很小气，掂掂肩上重得不行的相机包还是决定说完，“爱你的人总会包容你，我也知道你是因为爱惜粉丝，担心她们，但你在表达的时候，不要那么用力。”

 

邕圣祐回头对着打着伞的助理做了个哭脸。

 

他欲哭无泪的眼角眉梢里，传达的无非一行字，“他这么好这么适合我，为什么我要不到手机号？”

 

说完这句自以为很酷的话，姜丹尼尔捂住无助的裤裆，悄悄走进写着地铁入口的楼梯通道，脖子到脸都是浅浅的粉红，打算赶紧回家避世。

 

 

在真正和邕圣祐相爱的过程中，姜丹尼尔逐渐学到，也逐渐了解了很多东西。他们拥抱彼此的脾气，彼此的口味，彼此的癖好和彼此的偏执，彼此性格里的边边角角，彼此的下意识和假动作，彼此说谎时不自然的肢体表达，彼此的床上习惯，甚至于吻彼此哪个地方，最能逗彼此笑。

 

但他最看重的东西里面，永远有邕圣祐一直保持的这份骄矜。

 

比起付出一切去爱他，他让他先爱自己，先把自己的事情做好。

 

与其做现代都市背景下被追名逐利的欲望驱赶的一对苦命鸳鸯，他们要先做好自己分内的事，要先把自己宠好，把自己准备好，再去谈给予，再去谈越过自身，实现对彼此的绝对占有。

 

相爱的前提是足够爱自己，足够珍惜自己。

 

这样的姜丹尼尔才能得到邕圣祐百分百的尊重和认同，这样的邕圣祐才会在姜丹尼尔的眼里闪着迷人光泽，而不仅仅是表现在内裤之下。


	2. 我最亲爱的小傻瓜（2）

2.

 

“-在你看来，他有教会你什么东西吗？”

 

“-有，他教我爱己爱人。”

 

 

 

 

现在的局面是什么？

 

他到底在干什么？

 

距离邕圣祐怒火中烧地走过来用眼神把他撕成碎片还有多久？

 

姜丹尼尔看了看手表，在心里倒数了五六七八个数。

 

他的手卡在商务车的车门把手上，竭力控制住自己想要发出点声音的欲望。

 

忽然，窗户上就倒映出一张苍白而又略微带点浮肿的人脸。外面开始落雨，来人与他只隔一道车门，手也扶上外面的门把，暗中和他博弈。

 

车中剩下的七八个都是女孩子，待她们看清窗外站立的人形，霎时间，封闭的车厢内便不约而同地漂浮着高分贝的尖叫声。有人掏出了手机，又在旁边人紧张的挤眉弄眼之下放回口袋里。

 

这辆深黑色的商务车仿佛雨夜都市里的一座孤岛，隔绝斩断外界的一切声源，徒留一份绝望而又尴尬的情绪，萦绕其中。

 

开车的司机也没见过这样的阵仗，开门或是锁门，都不算很好的选择，只能试探性地放下刹车，把车彻底熄火停稳在路边。

 

门外站着的人，没有走。

 

和他真正对视着的眼睛，也只有一双。

 

两人陷入胶着的状态，不管是姜丹尼尔在的车内，还是外面人伫立着的车外，车窗玻璃都氤氲起浓浓的雾气。擦干玻璃，会看得更加鲜明，而坐视不管，也许良心会安宁许多。

 

窗外愤怒的等待者用丝质的衬衫袖子揩干呼吸造成的雾气，也吸了满满一袖口的雨水。结果发现姜丹尼尔还是不尴不尬地愣在原地，没有坦诚相对的打算。

 

邕圣祐现在的状态简直比生气要愤怒上千百万倍。

 

这样的对峙越漫长，就越毫无意义。

 

他继续恶狠狠地瞪了一眼姜丹尼尔在的白雾之后，手肘护住腰部，轻飘飘地恍若纸片，向着身后潮湿发黑的地面倒去。雨水和夜风顺着他的衣领和袖口灌进去，显得他整个人更加脆弱，纯白单薄的早开之花，摇曳浮沉于苍茫茫的晚上。

 

姜丹尼尔飞快地拉开刚才仿佛焊死的车门，动作用连滚带爬来形容都有些不够，试图扶住虚弱晕倒的邕圣祐。

 

 

这个晚上的倒霉遭遇还是要从站姐开始说起。

 

不过一直忘了说，站姐单名一个字婉约的婉，觉得姜丹尼尔老是喊她姐有点辈分错乱、加速她的老龄化，干脆让他喊她婉妹。

 

这事儿要认真谈起来，婉妹也得给姜丹尼尔背锅。

 

自从莫名其妙地被邕圣祐“盯上”，以及莫名其妙地被邕圣祐开启人生“xing启蒙”课堂之后，婉妹倒是对姜丹尼尔亲切了不少。

 

不仅因为姜丹尼尔老实善良，更因为姜丹尼尔是她身边为数不多见过邕圣祐真人却还不以为意，但意外地很能听她大聊特聊圈内八卦的人。

 

姜丹尼尔，怎么说呢，有一种只是坐在你旁边，却能让你不知不觉中把过往种种遭遇全和盘托出的聆听体质。比起其他人听完之后只是嗯嗯啊啊，他反倒是还能给出几句中肯的评价，聊过几次之后，他便荣登婉妹的饭圈吐槽树洞前三名的人选。

 

其实，姜丹尼尔也不是全然没有打算。

 

他越听就越好奇，明明是个乌烟瘴气的人间垃圾场，怎么能吸引婉妹还有许许多多和婉妹一样，看外表和为人处世基本与常人无异的粉丝朋友，义无反顾地往里冲撞呢？

 

还有，这样的事情一件两件就罢了，桩桩件件作为谈资听起来倒是有趣，而真正经历的人却不见得能心平气和。夹在这一切中间的邕圣祐，究竟是了如指掌，还是两耳不闻窗外事？

 

哪一种答案都不像是真的，姜丹尼尔张了张口想发条消息给婉妹问上一句，又开始觉得这根本是跟自己无关的事，还是不要问了。

 

 

这天本来是金在奂约了以前的几个老同学一起吃饭叙旧来着，婉妹牢骚满腹的亲哥哥自然也在。

 

一群奋斗了三年五载，才在职场站稳脚跟，买房买车的计划还如同蜗牛巨壳背在身后的近中年人，难有发泄的地儿，你一言我一语的，还没等金在奂发酒疯开始唱歌，已经喝得飘飘欲仙。

 

姜丹尼尔下午还有个会议，借故滴酒未沾，举着手机拍摄他们的滑稽出丑，准备下午无聊听报告的时候，统一发到群里。

 

好容易买单完毕，一个个扶着头塞进的士或是找了代驾的车里，他后座还驮了两尊大佛，金在奂和哭倒在金在奂身上的朴佑镇，a.k.a婉妹的亲生哥哥。

 

他俩鬼哭狼嚎了一路不说，朴佑镇的手机还在疯狂播放之前很火的神曲oppa呀，他也不设置个完整版的，电话一打进来，就疯狂重复女声犹如鬼魅的那两句，oppa呀，oppa呀，弄得在前面打着方向盘的姜丹尼尔，狂按了好几次没有必要的喇叭。

 

总算把难舍难分，哭得眼泪鼻涕全在彼此衣服上的两位拉扯进了金在奂家里，姜丹尼尔一脚蹬掉脚上皮鞋，捡起不知何时被朴佑镇甩到角落里的他的手机，胡乱按了个接听，阻止可怕的铃声继续打搅他已经有些剧痛的脑子。

 

“哥，你说了你今天要送我去打样工厂看娃娃和PB打样的，你怎么能说话不算数呢！”得，姜丹尼尔看了想了想下午会议的时间，觉得回来后有必要跟朴佑镇解释一下，他真的不是想追他妹妹，他是真的冷淡，括号，对活体邕圣祐除外。

 

“你哥还在哭着呢，还在金在奂身上擦鼻涕，我送你去吧，实在不行的话，你跟工厂说一下，改个时间？”姜丹尼尔无奈自亮了身份，把手机听筒凑近朴佑镇躺的角落以便充分收音。

 

“不用不用，有个人开车送我就行。”婉妹倒是很随和，姜丹尼尔给朴佑镇留了张便条，索要油钱。

 

 

“所以说，你待会回来了还要去片场？”姜丹尼尔从后视镜里看见抱着巨型摄影包的婉妹小心翼翼地把包靠在后排座椅上，并给它拉上了安全带以后，才缓缓上车坐定。

 

“对啊，今天是公开探班日，没图的话，我往后一周的推特私信又该没法看了。”婉妹说着打开手机定位，工厂在距离首尔特别市市区有一段距离的郊外，不算好找。

 

“偶尔不去一次也是可以的吧？”据他所知，婉妹是处在毕业升学和就业抉择之中，不然哪来的这么多时间投身追星事业。

 

“可以是可以，但不是在出了东西贩卖，这种尴尬的时间点啊，这次卖的销量不错，如果东西质量没上去或者后续出图不利，我可能就凉凉了。”婉妹打开一条几千转发的推特，给姜丹尼尔展示她这次打算公贩的季节限定set。

 

“挺好看的啊。”姜丹尼尔做着广告策划，对于设计审美的重要性也再清楚不过。

 

要知道对于婉妹来说，她要包装并且贩卖的产品就是邕圣祐，她所做出的努力，从拍摄到后期修图，以及各类相关产品的装帧设计，在商业领域，可是需要一整个团队的力量来完成，姜丹尼尔看完她的成品图，只想感叹实属不易。

 

“不过我还是想问，如果今天赶不回来，或者有别的特殊情况，你要怎么保证出图？”姜丹尼尔最终还是没忍住强烈的好奇，问了一个他平时大概会吞咽下肚的问题。

 

“这个嘛，其实好说。一般这种公开活动，都会有专门的买图和卖图者，分P按设备型号进行标价，不管是之前预约还是之后看图付费，要想要图半办法也是有的。熟人之间互相帮忙，实在要出的话，给两张预览的情况也是常有的事。不过麻烦也容易多，买图得努力避免撞图，长期买图容易被扒，有时候连角度问题都会引起怀疑，久而久之倒不是个办法。”婉妹说着打开一个密密麻麻的聊天群，每个人的备注都是设备和开价，姜丹尼尔等红灯的时候扫了一眼，里面已经你来我往地问起今晚活动的问题。

 

“认识你之后，倒是每天都在刷新我对追星行业的认知。”姜丹尼尔经过绿灯路口，嘴上不禁感叹。

 

“能跟你聊聊倒也挺开心的。这不快到周边产出的繁忙季节了，工厂也紧俏得很，得单子大，量足还得提前预定排队，不然根本没办法做东西。”姜丹尼尔比了个手势示意她椅背上有矿泉水，袋子里还有点零嘴什么的，想吃可以请便。

 

“所以你卖这些东西到底盈利吗？还是这其中又有什么讲究？”姜丹尼尔胆子也变得大起来，尝试缓慢接触一些他颇有兴趣的关键性问题。

 

“你到时候可千万别去粉丝论坛投稿或者爆料哈！”婉妹故作紧张地扶额片刻，盯着姜丹尼尔不动声色的表情。

 

车内氛围一度凝滞。

 

最后换两个人傻笑开来。

 

“算了，你倒是真也没什么地方可说。”婉妹撕开一包小熊饼干，边吃边含糊不清地解释着，“印刷物用的什么纸张，有无过油封膜，厚度和收录图数，都对价格有很大影响。饭圈内部也只有做过PB的人，才知道怎么衡量，估价多少。打比方，一本翻下来，页面上会不会印上手印，单页的质感，都能预告这个本子盈利程度如何。”婉妹手机有几种打样的价格，不过姜丹尼尔专注在路况之上，没怎么仔细研究。

 

“至于盈利，基本上大家都是盈利的，不过要根据变量来看究竟盈利范围有多大。一个娃娃也许偷工减料一点点看不出差别，但是批量以成百上千为基准，省下来的便是盈利了。”姜丹尼尔心里腹诽这哪里是追星买卖，分明是品质赌博，暗自叹息幸好他不用给这类东西做广告策划，不然真的是砸自家招牌。

 

“不过你肯定也不难想到，如果头几次贩卖东西，赚钱的念头太重，勺子挖得太深，东西又没做出质感，后期当然是会被嗤之以鼻的。”站姐似有读心之术，一下子就看破姜丹尼尔心里在想什么。

 

“好好做吧，不赔钱就行。”姜丹尼尔不便多言，总不好打断婉妹正义的传播美学事业，打算打开车载音响，结束这一话题。

 

“还说呢，之前有个朋友，被娃厂坑，有一个配件迟迟不能发货，最后自掏腰包补邮费单发的，可不是惨一个字能形容，所以我说，朴佑镇真的是个很不称职的哥哥...”姜丹尼尔悄悄拧打音量按钮，打算盖过婉妹喋喋不休的温柔抱怨，“你要听歌也要听我哥哥的歌啊，你等等我手机里有，换蓝牙播放，快...”

 

得，幸好见不到他人，光听声音不会高潮。

 

姜丹尼尔默默又把音量拧得小了些，无视后排婉妹的抗议声。

 

 

站姐似乎谈得不错，还领了两套打样上车来，等了没一会，她就上车来，示意他们可以回到市区。

 

为了避免意想不到的生理反应，姜丹尼尔全程埋头直视路面和眼前的方向盘，只因为回程婉妹坐在副驾驶座，她每每看到PB里有一张令她得意洋洋的好图，就要凑过来给他欣赏。

 

姜丹尼尔只好扭着脸看向那边的窗户，一幅盘丝洞妖精别过来，施主使不得使不得的忸怩样子，嘴上还得毫无灵魂地夸奖着邕圣祐长得真是一表人才，帅气逼人。

 

姜丹尼尔会议开始的时间和站姐公开探班开放时间类似，车一杀到片场附近推开门便冲了出去，嘴上可能还跟姜丹尼尔说了谢谢和再见，但是身子已经像飞速射出的箭矢一般消失在了街角。

 

姜丹尼尔笑笑不语，折返回公司开会。

 

会议全程静音模式是基本尊重，他裤袋里的手机亮起又暗下去，暗下去又亮起亦无知无觉。

 

“呀，丹尼尔叔叔，不对是哥哥，我相机落在你车上了。”

 

“呜呜呜，接个电话吧，马上进场了，我没办法拍。”

 

“你的唯一活命解释就是你掉厕所里了。”

 

“好了，不用了，我借了个设备，二十美金一小时，这女人是想从我的尸体上走过去。”

 

“我结束以后应该还在这附近，你看到后回复一下，我好拿我的设备。”

 

于是，姜丹尼尔把每条消息变为已读之后，实现了飞快打卡下班，驱车赶往他和站姐分别地点这一壮举。

 

具体怎么走他也不太清楚，惨白的街灯底下，神情茫然地抱着一个相机包，像极了走失的小狗。仅存的记忆让他想起之前深夜探班地点灯火通明的景象，他便四处张望，侦察着光亮的方向。

 

他还没走出几步，站姐的电话也打不通，街道那头一辆熟悉的保姆车边疾驰而过，后面跟着的一大群蝗虫过境一般的女粉丝们也宛若凭空出现，席卷着姜丹尼尔警惕地躲着的角落。

 

很快一辆辆大型商务车亦出现在街角，把一批又一批表情激动，疯狂跺着脚的蝗虫挨个接进车里，姜丹尼尔怎么看她们都不像是要回家的样子，也想不出来，这究竟是怎么回事。

 

然后便是几个也站在角落里避风的女孩试探性地拉了拉他的袖口，吓得他差点端不住手上的巨石，“我们之前在片场是不是见过？你就是那个说哥哥晚安的男饭，对吧？”

 

姜丹尼尔讶异于她们记性之好，不好意思地点了点头，因为不便透露太多而感到很难为情。

 

“你在这儿干什么呢？活动都结束了，刚才好像没看见你啊。”对方似乎不屈不挠，一定要听到姜丹尼尔开口讲话才行。

 

“我在等人，或许你们认识小婉吗？”姜丹尼尔想想也只有这个办法，硬着头皮试了试。

 

两个女孩面面相觑，对视一眼，直接拉过他的外套，把他往刚刚开到他们站的街角的车上推挤，“当然认识，她肯定也要去夜戏拍摄地的，你就跟我们一起走吧，多个人就挤一点，也不收你钱了。”

 

姜丹尼尔哪里知道什么站子内斗，抱团互坑，也不懂这两个女孩分明是想借他实锤小婉追车确有其事，只浑浑噩噩地挤到最外边靠窗的位置，还抱着怀里的相机护着。

 

 

小婉跟他说了那么多，说了邕圣祐有个肤白貌美学音乐的亲姐姐，也说了邕圣祐小孩子口味，甜的咸的炸的都爱，就连邕圣祐爱穿哪家的定制衬衫都说了。

 

就是忘了跟他说，邕圣祐平时温温柔柔，轻轻软软一个人，唯一底线就是跟车。

 

邕圣祐最讨厌跟车了啦！

 

最讨厌！

 

具体许是刚出道时候，有个粉丝因为跟车出了事故，详情除了当场的几位心知肚明，无人真的了解。有听闻的，倒是知道邕圣祐从此立了规矩，凡是跟车的，都不能算是他粉丝，正主亲自下场冷脸，丝毫不异于当场开除粉籍。

 

跟姜丹尼尔挤在一起的这几波都是新来的，搞得太凶。

 

凶恶就罢了，心思也没存好的，净想着害人了。

 

不知道是说赶巧还是不赶巧，首尔的夜有那么多车辆，那样好的灯火，行人如汹涌潮水由四面八方涌向路面，截断车流，前面几辆早先出发跟着跟着便都走丢了，只剩他们这辆，还越挫越勇，紧紧咬住邕圣祐坐的房车尾巴。

 

其实车里的人根本不知道后面一场夜戏在哪里拍摄，吃准了跟着邕圣祐的车就是了，压根不会走丢。车上的疯女人们还在七嘴八舌地让司机师傅别车，再走快些，越过前面那辆夹在他们之间的障碍物，姜丹尼尔倒是有点想吐的意思，车速开得有些过快，扶住玻璃，让憋红憋热的脸颊贴上去才有点找回理智的意思。

 

姜丹尼尔心里纳闷，合着小婉一天到晚都是这么生死时速地在追星？

 

压根想不到推特七万粉丝的站姐小婉，还在原地握着不慎没电的手机，焦急地等着姜丹尼尔。

 

 

邕圣祐的保姆车在前面的一家酒店门口缓缓停下，姜丹尼尔车上的声音也叽叽喳喳地指挥着师傅靠边停一下，方便她们进一步观察。

 

这条路靠着酒店侧门，路灯寥寥无几，视线还因庞大的保姆车和半人高的酒店外围花圃而受阻，谁也不确定邕圣祐的方位。

 

在姜丹尼尔几乎就要开始怀疑小婉到底会不会出现在这个可疑的场合之时，一只白色幽灵挣脱身后助理努力为他披上的外套，甩掉头顶的全黑遮光伞，向他们所在的方向移动过来。

 

他不过稍微用了一点演技，就成功让姜丹尼尔放下他视若珍宝捧了一路的相机包，主动打开车门，自投罗网，和他一起在突如其来的雨中，淋得透湿。

 

后面的车门也开着，雨也在往车里飘着。

 

姜丹尼尔本想着扶他起来，却被他绞住双手，罚站一样，甩到一边。

 

雨刷刷直下，邕圣祐的声音不算很大，但足以盖过冷清的城市街道背景音。

 

“你们的父母养育你们，给你们身体和生命，不是让你们出来以身犯险的。今天这样的场合有多危险！出了事情是谁的责任？作为你们所谓的喜欢的人，我该怎么向你们的家人和朋友交代？”邕圣祐说着用手不满地扶上额头，把头发全捋到后面，又因为雨水冲刷，总有漏网之鱼，来来去去，重复了好几次动作。

 

“作为我的粉丝，首先要知道一件事，这件事我以为我教过你们了，今天再说最后一次，”姜丹尼尔羞赧又憋屈，怎么想他也不该变成最首当其冲的这一位，还淋着雨，看也不敢看邕圣祐的表情，“还不快看着我，还有你，”邕圣祐用脚尖点起一片积水，朝着姜丹尼尔站着的方向拨动，“你们不是不看到我不罢休吗？不是一定要拍到我吗？我在这儿呢！”车里的几个女孩早就吓掉了手机，不知何去何从。

 

“我希望你们从今往后，不管还喜不喜欢我，追不追星，都要懂得爱己爱人。先学会爱自己，再去爱别人。你们自己的生命，自己的价值，是最珍贵的，不值得为任何人任何事去犯傻。如果你们今天有谁受伤出事，我会受到一丁点影响吗？我明天会拍不了广告，还是账户里会少一个零？”邕圣祐的助理还是走过来了，帮他举着伞。

 

“可你们对你们的家庭来说，并不是邕圣祐这个名字，对你们来说的那一点意义。你们是他们的全部啊。”雨势转小，披上毛毯之后，邕圣祐的脸上也逐渐恢复了一点血色，比方才几乎出现就可以吓人的如纸惨白，要好得多。

 

“赶紧回家，别在外面耗着了。”邕圣祐对着黑漆漆的车内下着最后指令。

 

立在一角，佛像一般的姜丹尼尔，努力想从他紧皱的眉头和缩在一团的小脸上移开目光，但又发现，不知怎么的，他一旦凝望着他，想要再转过头不看他，便做不到了。

 

车里的人对着姜丹尼尔喊话，问他要不要上车跟她们一起回去，发生了这样的事，谁也没有脸面继续在邕圣祐面前待下去。姜丹尼尔走过去把小婉的相机包梭动过来，拉上车门，仍不言不语。

 

他才不想跟她们认作同伙，他真的是被冤枉的。

 

琢磨琢磨着就更心气不顺了，他往前走着的脚步都带着怨气，走两下就跺一下脚，仿佛地面跟他有什么深仇大恨。

 

 

“那你在这里干嘛呢？连饭都不是的人类。”邕圣祐对着他气鼓鼓的背影喊道。

 

“我被骗来给朋友送相机，谁知道是跟车啊。”姜丹尼尔也喊回来，两个人隔着大老远，不知道在拿对方撒什么气。

 

“你说不是就不是，我干嘛相信你。”邕圣祐重重地阿啾了一声，几乎要打出鼻涕泡。

 

“你今天教我爱已爱人，”姜丹尼尔把爱己爱人四个字都一个字一个字地拉开来说，吵醒了整个街道睡着的路灯，可能因为下雨电路短路也说不定，这会骤然亮起来，他们之间空开的路边陡然敞亮许多，“我也教你一句。”

 

“控制脾气。”姜丹尼尔吼出来觉得自己很小气，掂掂肩上重得不行的相机包还是决定说完，“爱你的人总会包容你，我也知道你是因为爱惜粉丝，担心她们，但你在表达的时候，不要那么用力。”

 

邕圣祐回头对着打着伞的助理做了个哭脸。

 

他欲哭无泪的眼角眉梢里，传达的无非一行字，“他这么好这么适合我，为什么我要不到手机号？”

 

说完这句自以为很酷的话，姜丹尼尔捂住无助的裤裆，悄悄走进写着地铁入口的楼梯通道，脖子到脸都是浅浅的粉红，打算赶紧回家避世。

 

 

在真正和邕圣祐相爱的过程中，姜丹尼尔逐渐学到，也逐渐了解了很多东西。他们拥抱彼此的脾气，彼此的口味，彼此的癖好和彼此的偏执，彼此性格里的边边角角，彼此的下意识和假动作，彼此说谎时不自然的肢体表达，彼此的床上习惯，甚至于吻彼此哪个地方，最能逗彼此笑。

 

但他最看重的东西里面，永远有邕圣祐一直保持的这份骄矜。

 

比起付出一切去爱他，他让他先爱自己，先把自己的事情做好。

 

与其做现代都市背景下被追名逐利的欲望驱赶的一对苦命鸳鸯，他们要先做好自己分内的事，要先把自己宠好，把自己准备好，再去谈给予，再去谈越过自身，实现对彼此的绝对占有。

 

相爱的前提是足够爱自己，足够珍惜自己。

 

这样的姜丹尼尔才能得到邕圣祐百分百的尊重和认同，这样的邕圣祐才会在姜丹尼尔的眼里闪着迷人光泽，而不仅仅是表现在内裤之下。


	3. 我最亲爱的小傻瓜（3）+（4）大纲

夜戏一别之后，姜丹尼尔便又进入鸵鸟模式。

 

直到朴婉假借人手不够，把他拖去联合应援的片场帮忙。

 

实际是邕圣祐的经纪人很早便明示、暗示无数，无奈朴婉也是个有原则有底线的站姐，只答应把姜丹尼尔拖来现场，没有其他反应。

 

朴婉和一种站姐几近结束之后，清点之后才发现里面的奶茶不够分，偏偏给邕圣祐的那一箱给工作人员分去，场面一度十分尴尬。

 

姜丹尼尔脚底抹油、主动请缨要去买，实则是害怕邕圣祐本人出现，他控制不住自己的本能生理反应。未想回来之后，其余人等都被剧组以影响拍摄为由，清场离开了。姜丹尼尔递完奶茶，转身想走，邕圣祐开了半边窗，向他挥挥手，示意他先不要着急离开。姜丹尼尔自然浑身上下不自在，低头紧盯着鞋尖，其实是在用余光扫视裤裆。

 

“一家人不说两家话、花两样钱，以后不用破费了。我工作人员要喝的，我来买就好了，你回去上班吧。”

 

姜丹尼尔倍感莫名奇怪地就被邕圣祐拉进一家人这个行列中。

 

虽然心里泛起阵阵甜蜜，但也捉摸不清邕圣祐到底什么意思。

 

一家人？谁跟他是一家人了？怎么就是一家人了？大明星没喝过奶茶？

 

那头的邕圣祐还以为暗示得够明确，姜丹尼尔至少上房车坐坐再走，结果还是眼看着他耳朵红红、脸颊也红红的，一溜烟跑了。

 

再次碰面，倒也不算意料之中。

 

姜丹尼尔去电视台和广告方洽谈合作事宜，去停车场取车，对面正怼着一辆巨大的房车，停放方式十分野蛮，正挡住他的去路，他叉着腰要过去找对方算账，一看眼熟的车边贴纸和悬挂在门把上的小玩偶，才意识到这是邕圣祐的车。正要回头上车，打算闷声蹲在车里等着他离开，就看见两位衣着光鲜亮丽的年轻女性从侧边上了车。

 

姜丹尼尔只好躲在身后的柱子旁边，活像捉奸的私生粉。

 

更可疑的是，这两个女人一上车，经纪人还把虎头虎脑的脸凑近玻璃，观察四周是否有人经过，在这幽暗的停车场，并且还把窗帘拉得死死的。

 

就在姜丹尼尔脑内了无数个邕圣祐与两位女性酱酱酿酿的画面之后，他突然被人从身后拍了拍背。做贼心虚，自然一跳出去老远，撞到自己车上，车上的警报系统轰鸣，这才回头看清，拍他的居然是笑眯眯地摘下口罩的邕圣祐。

 

“这么紧张兮兮地看着我干嘛？怕我把那两个姑娘给吃了？”

 

姜丹尼尔无意识地点了点头，又拼命摇起头来。

 

“不是不是，才不是，看错了看错了。”

 

邕圣祐凑近他，他感觉到他视线在他身上来回灼烧。

 

有些东西似乎再度呼之欲出，这感觉不算太好。

 

“吃醋啦？”

 

姜丹尼尔闻言别过头，用极小的声音哼了哼。

 

“这么可爱，就给我个手机号吧，kkt也行。什么能找到你，就给我什么。”

 

姜丹尼尔发现，只要眼睛不用目不转睛地盯着邕圣祐，他似乎就不会把自己陷入过分尴尬的境地。

 

“好不好嘛！”

 

邕圣祐一把掰过姜丹尼尔被害羞和尴尬的心情烤得通红的脸，逼他和自己对视。

 

姜丹尼尔心里大喊糟糕完蛋不好了怎么办为什么会这样快点放开我。

 

手指哆哆嗦嗦摸到夹克口袋里的名片，飞快地塞进邕圣祐裤子口袋，抱着后脑勺以弹跳的袋鼠式离场。由于没找到车钥匙、车门根本没打开就狂拉门把手而再次触发响彻停车场的哔哔哔。

 

“喂，不听我解释解释吗，我和那两位没什么关系啊。”

 

姜丹尼尔边在身上狂找车钥匙边观察身下高耸入云的裤裆。

 

举起一只手，背对着邕圣祐伸出一根手指，比着不用了、不用了的手势。

 

“同公司的演员后辈，借我的房车换个衣服。故意停在你对面想要堵你的，我早就下车等你了。”

 

姜丹尼尔轰地一声拉开车门，抱紧门前的方向盘，强忍住想要一头撞死在上面的冲动。

**Author's Note:**

> DO NOT REPOST or MAKE ADJUSTMENT WITHOUT THE AUTHOR'S ACKNOWLEDGE


End file.
